Solitary Situation
by Lychenne Laki
Summary: Naruto alternate universe, Akatsuki are incarcerated in Konoha Youth Correctional Facility. Naruto dies! Featuring Itachi's cold revenge, unspeakable crimes and the forbidden love between one man and another. Beware of extreme violence and graphic yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

The Judges hammer slammed down loudly, bringing the teenage boy back to his senses. The sound echoed around the large airy hall, and not a person made a sound.

"Guilty"

The verdict sat heavily on the boy's conscience, it seemed as if the room was spinning, the people to his left and right were all staring, his mother was weeping. He clenched his teeth determined not to cry as his lawyer slumped down next to him, not offering a word. This was it. His father had left the room in shame, taking his sobbing mother with him, the jury were leaving. He stood silently, his face blank of expression. Now it was just him and the two police guards in a room full empty wooden seats...the seats in rows, they looked like...

"Fuck, Iruka, hold him down!" screamed the taller guard. His name badge said Gai, but nobody paid him any more attention for having learnt his name. That aside, he gripped the young boys arm as he went into a fit of cussing and struggling. Iruka gripped his torso and together they forced the handcuffs and leg shackles back on him tightly. This fuckup had a one way ticket to the slammer.

Outside the heavens cried rain like so many icy grey tears. The sky was clad with gun metal clouds and the choking fumes of cars. The boy was forced into a slim black Chrysler 300C with his head bowed and his chains rattling along with the thrum of the engine. There was nothing in his eyes, neither fear nor anger and Iruka was glad to see him gone. As the tail lights disappeared into the winter city smog he breathed a sigh of relief, there was something up with that kid. Something in the mind. Iruka sighed, he was going to the right place...

High walls, tall and oppressive stretching up to the stars. The only light came from the reflections in barbed wire capping the top of the 10 metre outer wall. Kakuzu wrestled slightly with his bonds, then fell to staring out of the window again. Was it 8 O'clock? 9 O'clock? He felt lonely, but that was small potatoes, loneliness was part of life now. Laying strapped to the bed he listened to the silence, in the background. There were a few muffled shouts but apart from that...nothing. Faintly he heard the crunching of tires on gravel and wondered with a heavy heart whether some other poor bastard was being sent here. Glancing round the near empty cell he realized there was a spare bed now, the quiet one, Naruto had passed away recently. Suicide they said.

He heard a car door open and shut outside, a bout of swearing and then nothing.

Hidan had arrived.

_Short little intro to get you started, what do you think? Will it make a good story? Review me with your thoughts. Fingers poised on the keyboard...awaiting your reply_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, tried uploading from my memory stick but that caused like a milion problems. So without delay...here's the 2nd chapter you requested! :)_

The sign at the front had said this was a "Correctional Facility" but Hidan reckoned he knew different. He had other names for places like these. Lockup, sanatorium, nut house, asylum. He had lots of words for lots of things but nobody seemed to appreciate his point of view.

All things considered, Hidan knew that coming to this place was inevitable and he couldn't resist a slight snigger as he was pushed through the square metal doors.

The guards either side of him met each others gaze and exchanged knowing glances. They were paid highly for their job, but sometimes they didn't half fear for their own necks. Their black shoes clicked on the pale tiles, no sound except their own nervous breathing and the subsiding giggling of the boy between them. The faint humming of electric locks and fences died out behind them as the doors slid closed and the chilly night air was replaced by a dry air conditioned breeze.

The corridor had no features, the lights were hidden up high behind unbreakable glass and there was not so much as one picture on the bare walls. They walked steadily past doors with numbers stamped next to them, inside the lights were all off and Hidan didn't have to ask to know that the rooms would be locked from the outside. The journey seemed endless, through doors corridors and up stairs. Through all this Hidan was picking up on the feeling that this place was impenetrable. There would be no escape. They passed a great window with views out onto a square garden, around it the complex spread out, 4 floors high.

Hidan counted the floors below them. He could make it.

Three steps and they would be beyond the brief expanse of glass. It had to be now. Hidan twisted suddenly, bringing one guard to his knees and evading the other with a quick sidestep. He threw himself at the glass with force, using the handcuffs to smash through. A sharp fragment sliced open his shoulder but he didn't stop, momentum carried him forward...and then...

Instead of the refreshing blast of icy winter air he felt nothing, and instead of a stomach churning drop he found himself rolling on carpet. He opened his eye and looked up in confusion through blood and wreckage. The window had been a dummy.

Before he could squirm out of the way, someone was upon him. A syringe was pressed into his arm. Darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later:

"Good morning" a light voice perforated the quiet atmosphere. Sun shone in through the high window, illuminating the spiralling dust and the grinning face of Hidan's cellmate.

Hidan had pretended to hate him. He was in a strange place locked up with a stranger. He assumed the other guy was convicted of a crime similar to his but so far he hadn't asked. He may be in prison but he hadn't totally lost his manners! Deidara swung his long blonde mane and glared down with dark eyes.

"Fuck off, you" Hidan cursed from the little pool of light he was kneeling in, not bothering to turn around.

"That again huh?" was Deidara's idle reply. He shifted in the bunk and toyed with his pillow, considering throwing it at his cellmates head.

"I've done this all week, and yet you still ask. Shut up and let me finish" Hidan was getting tetchy and annoyance showed in his voice. "They told me I'd have my own room anyway! How come i've gotta share with you?"

"After your little stunt out there they had to move you to a new block. Ordinary guys don't try and jump out of windows, Hidan"

"Fuck them. Jashin would have saved me." He muttered, rising slowly and kissing his rosary before hanging it back around his pale neck again. "I wanna get out of here"

Deidara looked him in the eye for the first time. "You can't. We've all tried." He slipped down from the bunk and drew a chair over to the small pane of glass. "Take a look, it's not that bad seriously..un"

Hidan stepped onto the cold metal chair, his bare feet slapping on it as he heaved himself up. Standing on tiptoes he peeked out into the early morning sun. Well, he would have done if it wasn't for the gigantic world of concrete staring back at him. He glanced up, with despair rising in his throat to choke him and saw, through the bars of the window the inevitable barbed wire stretching across the sky. Freedom would have a hard time forcing its way through that.

"Oh man, you said it wasn't bad!" he complained, "fucking sarcasm. I'm bored in here. When will they let me out?"

Deidara shrugged sympathetically. "People don't call this place 'the zoo' for nothing. It's a madhouse out there. Trust me, you don't want to get out"

Hidan pulled a face but said nothing. He wrapped his arms around himself and buried his head in his knees, curled up in a ball pitiful all of a sudden. Deidara sat next to him on the low bunk, unsure whether to comfort him or not. The guy was obviously unstable. The thought made him laugh, here he was stuck in an 8 by 4 cell, on his first week out of the 'jacket calling someone _else_ a nutter?

The creaking of hinges on the door brought them from their thoughts back to the present and Deidara glanced up expectantly. To tell the truth, the room wasn't that bad if seen in the daylight. For all he called it a cell, it had paint on the walls albeit 10 years worth of grafitti, thinning carpet on the floor complete with suspicious bloodstains and that broken armchair in the corner. And usually they left his door open. He guessed the sudden appearance of Hidan had made them want to lock it.

"Door's unlocked. Wanna walk?" he asked and offered a hand to help his new friend up. Together they stepped out. Hidan felt awfully exposed in the clothes they'd given him. Instead of the orange prison overalls he'd expected, he was still dressed in what he'd been wearing 3 days before. He felt grimy and dirty... He felt like a nursery school kid on his first day. And said as much.

"Deidara where are we going?" he demanded as he was lead further down a flight of stairs. The banisters were split and the stairs too carried ominous stains. On the next floor down they stopped and he noticed other doors like theirs stood open to either side. He counted 4 others before they reached the room ahead. This floor, he noticed, was floored with scratched lino and a few pictures with smashed frames were nailed to the walls. Where was he? This place was almost the polar opposite of the other jail he'd been in not a week ago. In front of him was an open plan area with uncomfortable looking chairs, people bustling about and badly dressed nurses carrying trays. The whole place had a fetid air of uncontrol and Hidan already felt unnerved.

"Nurses?" he whispered in horror, "Deidara...why are there-" he felt his face growing hot, he was stumbling backwards fingers clutching at his rosary in desperation, the room spun faster and he lashed out. Pain shuddered up his arm as he struck something, his mind was a whirl of colours and noise. He flung out his arm again and felt something crunch, agony rocketed through him and he laughed aloud. In a maddened haze of emotions he kicked out and over balanced, he was falling, falling so slowly until strong arms caught him, tumbling with him.

When he opened his eyes and blinked the tears away it was to see the entire ward staring down on him. Somebody was lying beneath him...Deidara...how had he gotten there? It seemed as if a thousand pairs of eyes were looking at him, boring into his skull, trying to work him out. His fists clenched and someone shouted a warning, with despair he realized it was happening again, he squeezed his eyes shut and wailed. Someone took both of his wrists firmly and he felt something being pressed into his arm again.

Then nothing, the cool calmness of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara watched with a cocktail of despair and amusement mixing in his brain as they laid his new friend out on the chair next to him. His arms and legs were limp and his head lolled back. It would take a few minutes for the light sedatives to wear off enough for him to come around, Deidara wanted to be there when it happened.

Behind their chairs, some of the other guys were playing pool on the beaten up table, he would like to introduce them later...maybe. There were a few old computers but Sasori always hogged them to email his gran Chiyo. All Tobi was interested in was the TV, it was old decrepit and still only showed the sports channel but there was nothing else to do. Zetsu san just sat and read books. The nurses would have liked to watch them play together, as if to be comforted by the joy they brought to the criminally insane.

Despite the relaxed atmosphere, Deidara knew that the adults carried Tazors strapped to their belts. He knew from many afternoons spent gazing through glass, that the people the other side of the wall and on the streets carried real pistols. He saw them and they made him shiver.

A row of windows opened up on the other side of the block, these gave a view to the east rather than the west of the complex but the outcome was the same whatever way you stared. Behind their block, the city unfolded in a maze of metal fences, dark concrete and warehouses. Over on the other side of town, across the river, lay the Prison. On clear days you could see it's imposing structure on the skyline. He knew that Hidan was originally destined for _that _place, which made him wonder...what on earth had the guy done to deserve that?

To his left the albino stirred and clutched at his head, mumbling incoherently. His eyes were open but unfocused and he slouched smiling stupidly. Deidara remembered this was how he'd spent his first few days, dosed up to the eyeballs. It would do Hidan good to meet some other people here, for them to tell him how it really wasn't that bad, it _really _wasn't like a madhouse. At least not like that place across the city.

Hidan was turning around, watching, suddenly interested at the others in the room. He turned to his only friend, imploring him to explain what was going on. Of course nobody had even spoken to him yet except the doctor at the beginning of the week. He remembered the encounter horribly clearly...

"_Mornin', Hidan. I'm Jeriah, I run this dump and I'm here to discuss your meds with you"_

"_MEDS? What the fuck do I need them for?" Hidan exploded, leaping to his feet and making me jump. It was the first day and by light of the weak winter sun he looked even more wild, even more stunning. I had yet to speak to him properly, but vowed to soon, before they could pump that shit into him and have him dazed like some vegetable for the rest of the week. _

"_Hidan, I got stuff to deal, I don't have time to play games. Your condition requires-"_

"_You can fuck right off" Hidan spat and I chucked from the safety of my high bunk, "Send me back to the proper prison, damnit!" he cursed_

"_You're going to take _**these **_for the psychosis and _**these** _for the delirium" replied Jeriah shaking two boxes. He used the same patronisingly calm voice every time. "See you in a few days" he said then retreated through the cheap wooden door which he locked behind him._

_Hidan spent half an hour hammering on it, screaming to be let out._

"Deidara...wha...?" he asked, confused and bleary eyed, "what happened...and who are they?" he pointed at a small group over by the pool table.

"They're a few of the other guys here, see him with the green hair? That's Zetsu"

"Oh yeah? What's he down for?" Hidan asked in a sarcastic voice

"He was part of a gang, they broke a load of other guys out of the prison. Muderers, killers, everyone. He's got a bit of a mental problem too y'know, that's how come he ended up here rather than jail. They said he has a split personality innit. He can go a bit mental sometimes."

"Don't we all blud" signed Hidan and pointed across at a 3 legged table where some guys in puffa jackets were playing chess. "Who are they?"

"That's Itachi on the left, steer clear of him he's half blind and extremely edgy. He's in for murder, or so I'm told. Next to him is that guy Pein he's 18, he _was_ a drug lord in Columbia, he had the cash, the cars and everything. Police were about to bring him down but someone had put a bomb in his briefcase –didn't blow out his brains but it sure as hell fried em. That in his face ain't piercings, its shrapnel."

Hidan let out a low whistle. He was enjoying this gossip. "What about him, over there with only one eye?"

"Oh you mean Tobi? innit" Deidara replied, shifting in his seat to get a closer look. "That guy is just a kid, 16 I think they said. They brought him here after he got like 40 asbo's. He aint right upstairs."

But neither are we... The statement went unsaid. And through the whole of their seemingly jovial conversation about the ins and outs of the people around them, it wasn't forgotten. And despite the bitchin nurses and old sofas, this place was still an asylum for not only the insane, but ones guilty of crimes. The 'Zoo' aka Konoha House was pretty much a dumping ground for delinquents and youths with severe mental problems. Half the boys and all of the girls had allready served time in jail - most would be going back at some point in their lives.

Though in his heart, Hidan knew he would have to get used to life here. His original sentence had been 7 years, but now...he could be looking at life. If they didn't think him safe, they would not let him go. Did anyone from his church know? Would they visit? Did they care? His eyes prickled, threatening tears.

The guy with the green hair looked over, undecided as to whether to welcome the newcomer. Hidan was barely more than a stranger...but needed all the comfort he could get. He held his breath with apprehension as Zetsu crossed the room and sat down beside him. Unsure of what to say, he curled up his legs and stared at his feet. The older guy spoke first.

"Careful, Hidan innit. You don't wanna go showing weakness around here, the others are like vultures, they'll sense it. You have to act tough even if you're not." Even as he said these words, two other guys were turning around from the pool table with sneers plastered to their faces. One was pushing 6 foot and had small almost reptilian eyes. The other had dark black dreadlocks and scars covering every inch of him. Hidan checked them out with red eyes and they nodded, yet the malicious grins didn't fade.

"I have no idea what's going on" he whispered without raising his head. This place was a nut house, a sanctuary for young offenders and those too 'troubled' for foster care. Above and beneath him were rooms holding teenagers expelled or excluded from their schools, youths who couldn't be bothered with life any longer and had turned to crime, and some for whom there was no help. Eighty percent would find their way into crime if they hadn't allready, and this was a good place to start. Someone had allready tried to sell him cannabis, the girl had shocking blue hair and vacant eyes.

He felt like he was in the worst place imaginable, that even Jashin had given him the cold shoulder.

A sob escaped his lips and Zetsu's heart all but broke, he wrapped two weak arms around him, and Hidan buried his silver head in Zetsu's shoulder.

"That's the last comforting you'll get outta me" he muttered, "I ain't your nanny."

"Kay" he sniffled and got up to leave, "I guess I'll just..." he waved a hand vacantly in the direction of the stairs but realized he'd forgotten the way back. With uneven footsteps he tripped out of the common room.

"You gonna follow him or shall I? Un" stuttered Deidara, despite being only half there he was concerned.

"I'll do it." Zetsu confirmed, "I have my own room so..." with that he swept out of the room, his gold rings and chain glinting in the harsh electric lights. Despite being amongst this rough crowd he didn't really follow their dress code, nor did he run with the gangs. His wardrobe was neutral and contained no red or black for these were gang colours and the slightest thing could cause a riot here.

Ignoring Deidara's protests from behind him that he was stealing his roommate he continued up the stairs. He was sure Deidara was secretly glad of the new vacancy in his room, it wouldn't do to be disturbed by Hidan when he was in the middle of something...something with his boyfriend. Zetsu however was single, always had been. He nodded, that was the _right_ way to be. Besides, who in this world would want a person with his track record of robbery, anger and mindless violence? Sometimes he felt like a sack of rubbish.

He'd reached the 3rd floor of the 'Zoo' and up ahead his new friend was circling the landing.

"This way!" He called brightly and took the new guys arm. The hand felt warm in his, and together they made it to the end of the short corridor. His bedroom door stood ajar...and would for evermore seeing as he'd ripped it off in a rage a few weeks ago and no one cared to replace it.

"Welcome home yeah right" he muttered.

Downstairs a heated discussion swept through the common room like wildfire.

"Who's the new guy?"

"..."

"When did he get here?"

"Doesn't look nearly as crazy as you, blue eye, innit" sneered Kisame

"Shut up un!" said Deidara, jumping to his feet so fast that his thick blonde fringe swung back revealing an empty socket where his eye should have been. Everyone grimaced.

"Put that away Dei-chan, you ain't a pirate" laughed Konan from the recliner chair. Pein fussed over his 16 year old friend. Even though she was one of the prettiest girls in the home she had managed so far to escape the blight of teenage pregnancy, unlike the rest of them. The 'Zoo' had a terrible reputation of girls having two or more children before their 15th birthday.

"Tobi isn't a pirate, Tobi has both his eyes!" squeaked the youngest member of their ward. He stood up and his vast collection of gold jewlery clanked. He almost tripped in his baggy jeans and oversized tracksuit and a fag hung from his lower lip. He thought he was 'proper ard'.

"Tobi you spak! That's a glass eye. It doesn't count." Spat the redhead in the corner. He didn't say much, and often spoke to people who weren't there. Sasori was a long term member of their group and as he watched the argument unfold, his blonde haired friend walked over to the chair where he sat and placed a slight kiss on his forehead. Some of the immature boys cheered. Deidara swung around with his ponytail bobbing and swore at them, promising to "knock their fucking teeth out"

The whole place knew why he and Deidara had been sent here, being as they were the only two guys officially going out everybody found out sooner or later. Most thought it wasn't really that bad, some thought it absolutely horrendous.

Sasori had been building a bomb.

It was originally intended for some government buildings, but then Deidara flipped out and started blowing stuff up. The bomb never killed anyone but he and his boyfriend were split from each other. Deidara took the charges and went down for arson and being as he had ADD they sent him here – blaming his condition for his behaviour. Sasori on the other hand had a clean medical record. He spent a few months in a school not far from here, but in the end the guilt and loss got to him before the cops did. He made an attempt on his own life, then got slammed in here – indefinitely. Apparently he had 'extensive psychological problems'. Whatever.

The clock struck 10 and a battalion of nurses trooped in carrying trays. They wound their way through the room handing out meds, after which most of the guys headed upstairs to bed. Surprisingly, Kakuzu hung back. He waited till the sound of footsteps had died away and the cheap bulbs had been switched off. He was gonna meet that silver haired son-of-a-bitch. One on one, in the corridor, see how he liked that. Kakuzu took on all the new arrivals in a fight, hardly any made it to the end of their first week and those who did never needed to worry about gaining respect. Nobody worried themselves about what he did to the new guys - the place was overcrowded anyway and another would surely come to fill the first guys place.

The home was rough, Kakuzu was proper 'ard, and Hidan was going to meet his maker. End of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light whispers reached his ears as he waited in the shadows on the 3rd floor. Zetsu's voice, and_ his_. Kakuzu wondered how long he'd have to wait before the runt found his way out here onto the landing. Absent mindedly he picked at the crumbling plaster and listened to their conversation coming to an end. Soon...

It wasn't long before soft footsteps echoed down the hall – the cue 17 year old Kakuzu had been waiting for. He tailed Hidan to the stairs so they would remain out of earshot. A single broken window was letting in the smells of fumes and exhausts from the motorway, and the pungent aroma of the river but he paid it no heed. As his prey turned to head up the next flight of chipped and dirty steps, he made his move.

Kakuzu was not a subtle guy

He sprang from the shadows in one quick jump and grabbed the smaller boy by his throat, slamming him up into the wall. Hidan gave a slight whine and his fists clenched and unclenched uselessly, black dots were dancing in his eyes and there was ringing in his ears. There was a shooting pain in his spine where his back had been forced against the window ledge. He gasped for breath and the strong hand on his neck began to tighten.

"Come on then, punk" someone growled in his ear. He didn't recognise the voice but it was deep – almost a man's voice. The words vibrated through him and he was suddenly acutely aware of the breath on his shoulder, the pressure on his neck, the low husky tones of that voice. With a final brutal squeeze he was released and fell to the floor.

"Enjoy that?" asked Kakuzu after a pause

"No" he lied

In an instant the dark haired head was beside his own, Kakuzu's mouth was at his ear again, whispering,

"That rock in your pants says different" he smiled in the darkness then left.

Hidan was left sitting and shaking, with a monumental problem he would much rather have shared.

_**Whoop! Hoorah for me! Leave a review if you want more... ;) Seeya later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome to chapter 3 of my newest fic...hope you like, review if you do...:)_

The morning dawned cold and unwelcoming. The 'Zoo' was supposed to have central heating but it hadn't worked for years and so Hidan's first worry had been the ice on the _inside_ of the windows. He was feeling rough after a terrible night, it was impossible to sleep here with all kinds of craziness going on above and below him. Kisame was smoking something illegal next door and the smell leaked through the thin walls, someone broke in at around 1am and bottled the skinny kid down the hall. Zetsu broke it up, then came into their room for Deidara to bandage his arm where they'd sliced it. All in all, the constant throb of Konan's garage music from above was the least of the problems as he awoke with dark circles under his eyes.

Or so he thought.

He woke to the sound of invisible cars racing past outside the window, but no sooner had he sat up Deidara was on him.

"Dude! What's them bruises round your neck?" Deidara burst out as soon as he rolled off the bottom bunk, "Respect! You got in a fight already innit!" he laughed and grinned. Hidan got up and looked in the mirror, there was a ring of purple and black bruising around his neck where Kakuzu had grabbed him the night before and he licked his lips remembering that half smile on both of their faces.

"What choo smilin' at" the blonde idiot garbled, and Hidan had to be careful not to look at him close up – the eye socket was showing and it made him feel nauseous. He quickly changed the subject away from himself and what he might or might not have got up to last night.

"How'd you lose your eye then?" he asked and flopped back onto his unmade bed. It smelt of other people in here and a dodgy whiff of greasy breakfast was wafting up from the kitchen, the light was reflecting off all the rubbish on the floor – beer cans and empty bottles. He wondered whether Deidara had some kind of problem with alcohol, and this was confirmed when he pulled a fresh bottle of vodka out from behind a pillow and started chugging it like it was water.

"Lost it in a fight here on my first week. Some dude called Gaara who's gone and left now. Tried to take my arm off with the same knife – look" he pulled up his left sleeve and showed a deep scar running round his bicep.

"Motherfuck" Hidan sighed and let his thoughts drift back into the wonderland of teenage idleness. At once he thought of Kakuzu. Would he see him at breakfast? What could he say? Why did he care so much! He had to come up with a plan. Hidan had never considered himself _gay_ as such, but there was just_ something_ about the other guy that made his hormones start dancing. He allowed himself a sly smirk when Deidara wasn't watching, oh this was going to be fun...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

He walked down to the canteen in silence, heart beating with excitement over the stunt he was about to pull off. If it went wrong, he'd get nothing out of any of the girls here ever again, if it went right he'd rocket to fame in this underworld of crime and gangs and have a lot of fun along the way. 

No, he consoled himself, it had_ nothing_ to do with the fact that he was already seriously attracted to Kakuzu. No it couldn't be. Nah it wasn't that...was it?

While his blonde friend elbowed his way to the front of the line, Hidan took up his position on the recliner chair. He leaned back and prepared himself what was about to come. In no time at all, the room had filled up with all the teenagers from their floor and there in the middle was the dark haired guy Hidan was waiting for. He caught the other's eye and gave a slight half smile. Agonisingly slowly, Hidan spread his legs, letting them hang down over the chair. When he was sure he had Kakuzu's full attention he leaned back further – pushing the chair into an almost horizontal position and reached a tentative hand down inside his pants.

He heard his strangled gasp across the room and could suddenly feel eyes on him, watching as he slipped his hand lower and stroked himself softly. Now it was his turn to be in control and be bucked slightly into his hand earning cheers and wolf whistles from the onlookers. Kakuzu was standing stock still, lips pursed, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly he made up his mind. It took only three steps to cross the room and the silver haired boy with his eyes closed did not see him coming until it was too late. He eased himself up onto the armchair with his thighs straddling the hips of the younger lad. With a scarred hand he took the front of Hidan's shirt and pulled him up by it,

"Take your hands off yourself" he growled, "that's my job..."

This earned yet more cheers and squeals from the girls and Hidan grinned broadly. Taking advantage of his open mouth, Kakuzu slammed their lips together. He tasted of fags and oranges, Hidan decided. Though he himself must taste awful having not even brushed his teeth that morning. All other thoughts were pushed out of his head however when an invading tongue shot through.

"Mmmph" he groaned as the zip on his jeans was forced down and a matching scarred hand pushed forwards to explore him. The cheap black boxers did little to protect him and soon Kakuzu's hand was gripping his growing arousal for all the ward to see.

"Ka –stop now!" he choked though the boisterous guy on top of him was hearing none of it. A hot mouth claimed his again as he was brought into another dominating kiss.

"not here, not here!" he tried to say but all that came out was a long slow sigh of delight. Their world of utopia was brought crashing back to reality however, when a guard burst through the crowd and applied his tazor to Kakuzu's back. The teenager jerked and fell off Hidan, who was hit by what looked like a hypodermic needle seconds later.

"Lots of nice girls around" said the middle aged guard casually as he tucked the weapon back into his belt, "no need to get going on each other" he snorted – obviously thinking himself funny and cleared the scene. Nurses came in and dragged the limp – or not so limp in Hidan's case – bodies back to a secure room. The crowd dispersed, but anger bounced back and forth within the group. The moment may be over, but the ball had started rolling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night again when Hidan awoke, or was it? There was no light in this tiny cell though he had the impression someone was watching him. He could feel his knees digging into cold concrete but his face was resting on something soft. His eyes and nose were buried deep and the warmth he could feel sent a tingling feeling down his spine. What was that scent? It made him shiver. The drugs were still making him too drowsy to wake up properly and he gave a slight twitch. A muffled groan echoed round the bare cell, not his...

Somewhere behind the one way glass, the guards sniggered and high fived each other. It wasn't officially against the rules to bait the patients here and this was a most hilarious situation. They'd thrown the two teenagers into the cell haphazardly, but were careful to place Hidan's unconscious face in a very humiliating place. They congratulated themselves and exchanged money in bets as the scene behind the glass unfolded.

"Hidan...argh" a soft voice croaked through the gloom as the drugged fog in Hidan's brain cleared. He felt something shifting beneath him and raised his head. His eyes opened and he smirked slowly. He realized his head had been...

"Right there, oh fuck!" Kakuzu grunted and leaned back against the pockmarked wall breathing heavily.

"Ka- I'm sorry" he babbled, "I just woke up like this, I-"

Behind the glass the guards were in hysterics and shaking each others hands. There would surely be a fight now, which meant more bets and more money. Oh how they loved their jobs.

"Earlier...you were sleep talking" Kakuzu said in a strained voice, relishing the memory. Silence followed.

"You want a repeat performance?" he asked very quietly and stared into the dark.

"What?" Kakuzu asked, "seriously? Here?"

"Why not, I ain't got nothing to lose" he replied and lowered his head. Using both hands he pulled his friends jeans open and shifted his boxers open also. He couldn't see much because of the lack of light but all he needed was two hands and a hell of a lot of natural talent. He could sense the heat and the fast heartbeat, then agonizingly slowly he took Kakuzu into his mouth. He fell into a rhythm, finding a pattern of slow licks followed by kisses forced a groan through his partner's clenched teeth.

Five pairs of eyes watched in disbelief, what was this? Where was the fighting? They hadn't expected this, and new orders were issued.

Hidan's rhythm became erratic and he moved faster and faster, his partner suddenly bucked up into his mouth, into his throat. Hidan choked, sensing the end was near but before either of them could reach satisfaction the door banged open. Harsh lights flashed down blinding them and once again the pair were wrenched apart. Hidan felt gloved hands over his mouth, hands holding him still, then something hit him in the back and he fell to his knees. He was being attacked, the drugs had weakened him, there was no escape. With a cry he lay down under the rain of blows and covered his head. Mercifully, unconsciousness was upon him soon bringing the cool and comfort of nothingness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days brought a boredom like he had never known. Nothing was said about the incident in the rec room, not a word was spoken about the guards, nobody even questioned the dark bruises on his legs and back. Hidan tried to focus on normal life, but there was no normal life in the Zoo. Anything ordinary had been stripped away from him and left to rot in the dingy backstreets outside. Coming to think about it, he hadn't been outside in weeks. The sun shone through the windows every morning and the wind blew through the door and chilled him as the few loyal students left for school, but apart from that he felt detached from the world. He hadn't been to lessons since he came here, nobody else seemed to care. The few of them that were classified as 'safe' for public education didn't bother going, and those that weren't stayed in bed all day. Music blared, drugs were sold, crimes were committed both sides of the thick glass windows and life went on.

Therefore the smallest, tiniest most insignificant thing could draw attention. Like the return of a previous patient. Orochimaru was back in the building.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know a lot of you love this fic (so do I) so I've tried to get the next chapter out as quick as possible, hope you like. As always...dedicated to nobody in particular cos sophie-chan is special enough not to have to. If you like review...I'm collecting them!_

'Patient 004 – recommitted' said the name tag pinned to the man's chest as he swaggered into the dusty lounge. Inside, most of the other patients were slouching away the afternoon, oblivious to his presence. He was tall for his age, with a lean build and dark hair straightened like a girls. From his ears hung delicate earrings' which reflected the light with a purple twinge, his fingernails were adorned with matching paint, again giving him the look of a member of the opposite sex. A waspish grin was plastered to his face, almost manic, as he held up his air of grace despite being flanked by two of the institution goons. They forced him into a seat, grunted for him to stay still and left the room. Orochimaru scanned his surroundings. It was exactly as he'd remembered it from 5 years ago, give or take some graffiti and a handful of new patients. The same suspiciously stained carpet, the same broken doors and cracked glass. Even the same wary glances from those around him, some who were genuinely 'there' and some who were too far gone to notice much at all.

That used to be him, he mused absently. The day he got out he'd thought himself so lucky, vowed never to return to his old ways and yet here he was sitting in the old chair staring out at the city that had been his playground. If only briefly. A door opened nearby and he turned, his eyes full of malice. An orange haired teenager and a pretty young girl had walked in and he was practically supporting her weak form. She had an air about her, an air of confusion, almost a feeling of being lost. Orochimaru felt it and it made him shiver, but as he stared at the girl he felt old inhibitions come back. He examined the pale legs that showed at the bottom of her skirt, followed the curve of her hips under her too-small top and scrutinized the two round bumps of her breasts. He smiled, that bitch was _his._

As he watched, the Orange haired man left, leaving the girl squirming in her tight clothes alone on a bare sofa. Orochimaru hardly waited to hear the door close. He pounced on her, his white baggy hoody and even baggier white tracksuit pants making no sound as he slid into the sear beside her.

"You're looking fine, bitch" he drawled, running a long finger up her neck and over the side of her face. She stiffened but would not look him in the eye. He blue hair smelled of cheap shampoo but her face which he expected to be piled high with layers of make up, was clear. He shifted closer and pushed a hand between her legs, his fingers were encrusted with rings – all thick and gold and the cold metal made her jump. Or, thought the snakelike man, it could just be his effortless charm.

"Loosen up it's ok babe" he said, reaching up inside her skirt. It was warm there, and his rapist's fingers curled around the lace of her panties. Still she did nothing. His lips brushed against hers, anything but comforting and, using that as a distraction, he pushed two fingers rapidly into her.

"Not a virgin?!" he exclaimed, surprised at her readiness and the way her body was reacting to his ministrations. He felt her hot juices run into his palm, noticed her thin legs spreading, and yet her expression remained impassive. As if she were far away from here, lost in her own world unaware of Orochimaru and his sinful act. Her eyes were vacant and even as her lips parted, no groan forced its way out of her throat. Her skin was hot and her cheeks flushed, yet it seemed she was here only in body...not in mind. Still, he thought, her mind's not going to suck it for me is it?

Just then, the door burst open once more and Pein came striding through, anxious as to how his girlfriend was. The doctors told him her condition would never improve but he hadn't given up hope yet. Trauma was what it was, a bad experience many years ago had left her too mentally scarred to live in the outside world. Pein had met her in the institution, and fallen in love. They kept each other company in the cold dark nights when even the medication couldn't keep out the nightmares, when even the drugs couldn't kill the fear. And now she was in the arms of another man.

"Konan!" he yelled running forward and tugging her away. A look of disgust crossed his face when Orochimaru's wet fingers appeared from under the sick girl's skirt, "you didn't...you haven't!" he stuttered, unable to believe the revolting man grinning up at him. Orochimaru just laughed, a slow girlish giggle that made the hairs on the back of Pein's neck stand on end.

"She's hot, that bird...is she yours?" he sniggered and raised the two sticky fingers to his nose, inhaling deeply. "Here, smell your girl on me!" he held them up to Pein's face who looked at the proffered digits with unconcealed anger.

"Fuck you, pig" he growled and reached for the green vase standing on the side table. He snatched it up and smashed the end off, thrusting it at Orochimaru's head before the man had time to dodge. The first swing missed but the second caught him across his face, leaving a jagged red slash that dripped crimson down his designer gear. Konan backed into a corner with her hands clamped down on her ears to block out the sound of the fight. Her eyes were wide, taking in every detail as her boyfriend and the newcomer rolled across the filthy carpet, landing blows and shouting curses. The vase was cast aside and the sound of smashing glass alerted the nurses to their presence. Three women came running in from a side door and broke the men apart.

Orochimaru came off worst, though his vile grin was still glued on, distorting his features into a foul rendition of innocence. Both were taken by their arms and marched out of the room, no doubt for another round of meds. Konan sank to the floor sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two dilapidated floors up, a tall teenager stared mournfully out of the grease-streaked window. His bedroom window was open allowing a thin trickle of cigarette smoke to pass outside into the polluted city air. His gaze dropped to the street below. Many of the nearby buildings were crumbling and most had been abandoned. Several boasted gaudy signs of forthcoming redevelopment but since the 'Zoo' had been built no one wanted to move into this area anymore. Litter had been left to clog the drains, and the rainwater simply collected on the grimy concrete paths instead. A street light flashed on and off spasmodically, even in the weak grey daylight, he was amazed it wasn't broken like everything else. Gunshot holes perforated the street signs, so these filthy backstreets remanded nameless. A few people passed by on foot, mostly drifters crippled after years of drug abuse, on the way to the 'hard front' to get their next fix.

He sighed deeply again and took a long drag on the stolen fag, this was how he'd come into the world – on the sinister side of life, down there amongst the trash and needles. His mother had been white, his father black. Sometimes he felt stuck in between, after the racism at the school. In reality he was no different to anyone else, but on the inside he felt as if half of him was white like his addict 

mother, while the other side remained jet black like his father. Torn. In the end, this had given rise to a split personality...landing him right here in the Zoo.

His door banged open suddenly, jerking him out of his thoughts. A stocky teenager burst through, still wearing his sports clothes. He had electric blue hair in a weird style – a raver. Kisame liked working out in his room, keeping buff for the ladies he said, though Zetsu knew this wasn't the truth. He'd suspected for a while now that Kisame 'batted for the other team' as it were. Still he said nothing, he may yet be proved wrong and he did not want to offend his closest friend.

"Got a spare fag?" the muscled youngster asked looking enviously at the one in Zetsu's hand.

"Sure" he muttered and handed them over. They stood together staring out at the deadened city, ignoring the room they were standing in and the posters glued to the wall. Zetsu had never asked of his friends problem nor how he had ended up here, it couldn't have been that bad – Kisame was still classified as 'safe' to go out in public. He didn't bother with school, the only time he left the place was to buy in booze or when there was a-

"rave tonight, wanna come?" Kisame asked, "it's in the warehouse down Gryden street and I kinda don't wanna go by myself. I'd look like a 'tard wouldn't I" he blushed sheepishly

"Yeah why not" Zetsu agreed, "you'll have to sneak me out though, they won't let me outside anymore..."

"No problem" Kisame smiled rising to the challenge

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konan shivered on the floor waiting for someone to come back and rescue her from the ghosts that haunted her waking hours. Some dreams seemed so real to her, and yet sometimes life itself seemed to be lying to her. She was trapped, undecided as to whether Orochimaru and the fight had been real. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her face was filled with fear. She'd been curled up like that for the past hour and no one had come for her. Her head jerked up as she heard footsteps coming closer, the door handle turned and her heart almost stopped. A nurse bustled through and saw her pitiful form upon the floor,

"Honey, Konan what are you doing down there?" the nurse's tone was kind, almost patronising but Konan was too weary to care. She stood weakly as the nurse hoisted her up.

"How about a nice hot shower?" the cheery voice continued, "you've gotten all dirty down there on the floor"

The few marks on her clothes were nothing compared to how dirty she felt inside, how dirty Orochimaru had made her feel. So with a heavy heart she obeyed as the nurse took her along the corridor and down some stairs into the white tiled room. Water splashed nearby and the slaps of her bare feet echoed around the wet room. With a kindly smile the nurse disappeared and left her under a jet of steaming hot water. But no matter how hard she scrubbed her skin, Konan could not be free of the feel of his clammy hands, his unclean touch. She could still see his silhouette out of the corner of her eye as if he was perpetually watching her.

She wondered if she was dreaming again, his outline was so clear, just behind the cloud of white steam. The dark shape moved and she gasped, choking on the hot water that rushed in to fill her mouth. The doctors had told her to focus on what she knew was real, to try and ignore what was merely fantasy. Only then would the nightmares stay at bay. She closed her eyes tight and counted to five inside her head. She focussed on the water cascading down her body and the ground beneath her feet – that was real, Orochimaru was just a dream, a shadow, a fantasy. Her dark eyes opened slowly, squinting through the heat, she let out a sigh of relief – the figure was gone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting baby..." the slow drawl seemed to float over the hiss of the water, it was behind her,_ he_ was behind her! Two hands captured her, sliding in time over her bare shoulders, she shivered with fear but was determined not to show it. This wasn't real, she was sure of it. She'd seen that man get beaten to a pulp, how could he be here? – answer – he wasn't, this was a trick of her sick mind.

"It's just you and me now" he continued as his hands dropped to cup her breasts. A purr of pleasure rumbled out of his throat and he removed his cold hands only briefly to rip off his shirt. He'd caught her alone and naked in the empty shower room, he was going to claim his prize...

Konan cried out when he knocked her to the floor, she fell heavily on her left side and lay winded and defenceless as his eyes travelled up her skin. Soon he was upon her, wasting no time with foreplay. He'd done this countless times before and he casually pinned her arms high above her head. Konan was beginning to cry, the delusions were never this vivid, why wouldn't it stop? She closed her eyes and counted for the second time but she opened them again only to find the detestable man op top of her, mouth open, reaching for her lips.

She wriggled trying to throw him off but he was too strong and heavy, her lips were claimed before she could free herself and her breath was stolen in a kiss that was too deep. His hand found the heat between her legs and slipped inside, causing a brief groan to pierce the silence.

"Like that, bitch?" he said into he ear, " I'm going to make you moan for me... like a little whore" he grabbed her hips. Without a second thought he thrusted forwards into her, forcing her to scream. He set a brutal pace as tears leaked from her eyes, she knew it was pointless to beg for him to stop and so she remained silent. Bruises erupted along her wrists where he had held her, and more were forming along her hips where he gripped the flesh with strength like a vice.

Her whole body shook as the climax swamped them, it was wonderful and terrible at the same time. Her breathing was ragged and she ached right through to her bones. A feeling of dirtiness lingered and she sobbed quietly, her tears mingling with the showers. Orochimaru moved, and then he was gone, leaving her as quickly as he'd appeared. She was curled, again on the floor as the water swirled around her hair, threatening to drown her. She only wished it would.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had set, the shadows dimming the reflections of city lights in the puddles. Zetsu and Kisame hurried along the sidewalk, almost silent except for their hysterical laughing.

"Can you believe that!"

"So dumb!"

"They actually thought I was you're parole officer just cos I got a badge-"

"- that we made ourselves!-"

"-in my room!" Zetsu exploded in a raucous laugh. He and Kisame were always finishing each other's sentences, he imagined the other to teenager to be like the brother he never had. Across from him, Kisame had fallen silent, contemplating something.

"Are we nearly there?" Zetsu asked nervously, he didn't much like these backstreets full of shadows and threats. A mound of blankets moved to his left and he realized with shock that there was a person under there. He hadn't even spotted them.

"Sure just around the corner...and...there we are!" he grinned as the tall warehouse came into view. The pulse of electric and techno came throbbing through the corrugated iron and flashes of neon lights could be seen through the holes in the metalwork. Kisame's heart beat rapidly, more than on other rave nights. Tonight was special, tonight Zetsu was here...

They found their way into the building and were greeted by a stampede of Kisame's mates, they all knew him and how he felt about Zetsu, but were under strict instructions not to say a word.

"Is this him?! Whispered a short blonde girl with neon pink eyelashes and a miniskirt to match,

"Yeah, Temari that's him" he whispered back, his eyes were wide and his body was full of adrenaline. "Tell everyone to give him some space though, I don't want him to freak out...just yet" he winked and Temari slapped him.

"Go girlfriend!" she squealed and pushed him into the crowd ahead of his green haired friend. The music was loud and the beat thumped in his chest, he only hoped that Zetsu loved the atmosphere as much as he did. Overhead neon lights flickered on and off to simulate lightning, and great towers of metal and wires supported speakers. Suddenly they were close together, pushed by the crowd pressing in from all sides. Zetsu wore a manic grin unlike anything Kisame had seen before and their bodies moved in time. The pressure of the hot gyrating crowd moved as the song changed but still their hips remained touching. A new sound entered the song, a futuristic humming but there was something else, what was that? Was that part of the song? A low growling...

Zetsu danced, his chest pressed tight against Kisame's...finally. He'd denied himself this basic pleasure for so long and now they were together. He looked around and read it in the faces of Kisame's friends – they knew -and as they winked back he felt a swelling sense of pride. He'd found something worth holding onto in his desolate world. Kisame's weight shifted, and he felt their hips touch. He continued to dance but now he could feel his friend against him grinding into him. A low breathy moan escaped him and he blushed, already nervous.

Their eyes met in the glowy darkness and Kisame took control, moving them through the crowd, closer to a deserted and shadowy corner.

"Zetsu..." he whispered but his friend cut him off abruptly by pressing his lips firmly against his. Shocked and astounded, Kisame took a few precious seconds to respond. Zetsu was kissing him , after all this time he had no idea the other man had these feelings...

"How long have you..." he whispered into his open mouth, still his eyes were closed still unbelieving.

"I never told anyone..." Zetsu confessed, he'd always thought that no one would want him after his own family threw him away like litter into the gutter. And then there was Kisame, friendly from the start bringing a rare smile to the asylum. Zetsu had difficulty comprehending his luck...and yet here they were entwined in the secret shadows of the illegal club. He breathed out and Kisame inhaled the sweet scent of his breath, their lips touched again briefly in the heat of another kiss. Hearts beating frantically, nerves and adrenaline running high. If they were caught like this...neither had forgotten what happened to Kakuzu and Hidan, would the same fate befall them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidan strolled down the corridor, it had been days since he'd last seen Kakuzu and he was beginning to worry that the older man no longer liked him. He itched for some attention, if only a little but had kept to his room lately avoiding the nurses. As his trainers squeaked round the corner one came out of a doorway and he stopped dead in his tracks. The nurse looked him up and down, then spotting the rosary hanging round his neck, burst out

"Hidan...you're wearing it again. You know what happens when you disobey the rules...don't you?" her tone was slow and calm as if she were speaking to a child, a dumb child at that. Hidan raised his hands and began to back away when he saw her reach into her pocket. He wasn't risking another needle to the neck, but he wasn't going to let this heathen have the last word.

"You fool, you're headed straight for hell" he sneered and never took his eyes of the blonde woman still advancing.

"Oh but you know, we have rules for liars around here" she continued, still cool and composed

"Blasphemy!" he hurled back at her and narrowed his eyes, "Jashin sees you!"

"Delusion" she spat back, tearing the plastic from another syringe and making towards him with renewed strength. Hidan turned to leg it but found she had manoeuvred him into a wall, he was caught, trapped like an animal between her and the white plaster.

"Shit" he exclaimed, but instead of stabbing him with the medical knockout, she took his arm in her icy grip and dragged him down the hall to an office.

"Got another one for you" she said tiredly, shoving Hidan through the open door. She left soon after. He was left in the dingy room one side of a metal desk. On the other side sat a man with silver hair like his own but styled up into a massive heap.

"Im Dr Kakashi" the man said in a lazy voice, half muffled by the surgical mask he wore around his lower face, "I've heard some serious allegations about you, and I cannot allow this in my institution." His face was grim, emotionless and livid at the same time, yet he didn't move a muscle as he sat staring down at Hidan.

"Therefore, it is in my authority to punish these actions, and to discourage further discrepancy" he reached behind the desk and pressed a buzzer, "It's time for you to meet some new friends..." he added and smiled a knowing half smile that sent shivers through Hidan's spine.

Shivers of guilty pleasure, he was later to find out.

Two men stomped through into the small room, their footsteps completely in time and their voices clipped with military precision. "Is this him" one asked but stooped to Hidan's side before the Doctor gave any orders. Hidan was now bound to a chair pushed back against the wall and was eyeing the bag in the man's hand with interest.

"You will answer our questions" the soldier-type barked and pulled something out of the dark fabric. He pressed it hard against Hidan's chest – a tazor. "Question one..._who_ or _what_ is Jashin?"

"My god" Hidan spat into the man's face, and instantly he flicked the switch sending electricity currents into Hidan's body.

"Wrong answer, want to try again?" he jeered back into his prisoners pale face

Hidan twitched and arched his back, determined not to open his mouth for he knew what would spill forth. He knew what the men wanted, his complete and utter submission. They wanted him to say what they wanted him to say and behave how they wanted him to behave. He was not going to become some vegetable like the others around him, they'd have to drug him into a stupor before he'd dance to their tune.

"F...fuck you" he slurred once the current and pain had subsided. Through blurry eyes he saw a nurse approach with the syringe he'd been threatened with earlier. He wasn't all that afraid of needles; it was the stuff that was in them that made him shiver. He twisted on the chair and started to scream obscenities when another man yelled over him, drowning out his language.

"Let's try another question shall we?" he droned in a mock- childish voice. In his left hand he brandished an iron rod, where before he'd held the tazor. Hidan scanned the room for it but it seemed to have disappeared along with most of the hangers-on in the room. Hidan felt a hot ball of excitement well up in his stomach, and wriggled slightly as his pants began to feel oddly constricting.

"Stay still" hissed the male orderly in his white coat, "you will answer my questions fully and truthfully. If what you say is not the truth we will deem you mentally unstable and cast you into solitary confinement. Do you understand!?"

"Go to hell, motherfucker" sang Hidan and gasped in surprise as the metal slammed into his stomach. He doubled over and groaned afresh as it rang out across his back. Red lines blossomed on his skin when he was pushed back upright and not a second later the interrogation began...

Half an hour hater, bruised and bloody but aroused to a state of rampancy, the Jashinist burst free of the small office on the 4th floor. The nurses and orderlies had given up questioning him when they realized he would say nothing, and later had given up punishing him when they realized he liked it. It had been about halfway through the questioning when...

"_Why are you being locked up? Is it for your own safety?"_

"_No" hidan replied in a strained voice, he was putting everything into holding back that scream, those tears of pleasure, he had no extra strength for ridiculous questions._

"_The correct answer is 'yes'" the deadpan voice continued, "you leave us no other choice..."_

_Within minutes the metal rod was brought swinging back into his field of vision and he sucked in an apprehensive breath. It stopped however, inches from his chest and he looked up into the pale blue eyes of his attacker feigning relief. He only had to wait a few brief seconds longer before the metal was pushed slowly onto his skin. He screamed then, all worries forgotten for the metal itself was red-hot and burning. It seared into his pale skin, making him gasp and moan with pleasure, he looked down past it, at the lump bulging between his legs for all the doctors in the room to see. _

_It was then they gave up and let him out in disgust, muttering to themselves that here was someone too far gone for professional help._

Hidan bounced along the corridor, purple eyes wide and silver hair swaying. His shorts were torn and his shirt was burnt, every single mark of his torture showed on his toned body but a grin was plastered to his young face. He hummed softly to himself as he ran along the carpeted halls, his feet making no sound on the bare boards.

A door stood open ahead. His door. Hidan stopped dead and squinted ahead. Was Kakuzu in? Why was his door open? Kakuzu... He was sitting on his bed reading, leaning against the wall. His hair was slightly messy and his clothes old and worn. Hidan thought he looked fucking ravishing. Without any thought except the basic primal instinct, Hidan leapt forward, sprinting full pelt down the hall and through the open door. He threw himself inside the room and kicked the door shut firmly before launching himself onto the bed and burying his face in Kakuzu's crotch.

"Hidan! WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled, sitting up fast as his trousers were stripped from him in one swift motion. The room was small, vandalized like the rest in the building and with a boarded up hole where the window should have been. _Better that way, no onlookers... _Thought Kakuzu briefly though his lust-fogged mind as he realized the full impact of what was going to happen. Hidan's hand was moving roughly over him, stoking him until he was fully hard underneath the dark fabric of his boxers.

"Hidan...why?" he whispered gruffly, but the religious man's ears were deaf to his questions. Kakuzu struggled out of his shirt as his lover moved steadily up his body, kissing and nipping every part of his scarred body he could get. A low groan escaped Kakuzu's lips and he reached for Hidan's soft hair, pulling him in for a suffocating kiss.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked breathlessly once they parted. It would almost certainty lead to weeks of punishments, meds and all the rest but Hidan nodded silently.

His fingers crawled along Kakuzu's rough skin, chasing away any doubts in his head. One hand slipped below the waistband of his shorts and slowly peeled them off. He moved in to kiss the scarred man's heated thigh but his forehead was caught in Kakuzu's strong hand. Taking his shoulders lightly, Kakuzu flipped Hidan over and climbed slowly atop him, his legs were spread either side of that heaving chest and his dark eyes never left that bright gaze. His hands shivered down his 

partners smooth sides before releasing him from the confinements of his jeans. They lay together, naked with hearts racing, barely touching but at the same time luxuriating in each others presence.

Their love was insatiable and as Kakuzu leaned in for another sweet kiss his hands strayed downwards, fondling and caressing what he took to be his. Hidan groaned softly and closed his beautiful eyes. Finding their make-out tiresome, Kakuzu's fingers wandered, in no time at all his fingers were hovering over his lovers tight hole touching but not entering.

"oh..kuz..huh" Hidan encouraged him to let go of his fears with as many words as he count muster, and gradually, with Hidan's own spit as lubrication Kakuzu pushed forwards.

"hurh...it-hurts" Hidan moaned and arched as he was explored, still he gripped the thin bedsheets and forced himself down onto the digits inside him. Kakuzu's hand was on his stomach, holding him down and still as sweat poured down his brow and into his eyes.

"Are you...ready?" Kakuzu asked uncertainly, looking at his partners convulsing body, "this will hurt quite a bit more if you don't relax"

"hah...go for it!" Hidan choked out before throwing his head back onto the mattress and moaning afresh like a common whore. Kakuzu carefully positioned himself by Hidan's pink pucker then gently thrusted forwards, he paused once his tip was safely inside – allowing his lover to get used to the alien feeling. But Hidan had other ideas,

"Harder!!" he screamed and pushed down onto Kakuzu's swollen member, enjoying the stinging aching pain and desiring still more. This time there were no foul mouthed guards waiting to split them apart and no one to watch and judge them. Only each other, and that was all the mattered. Hidan's legs were high on his lover's shoulders and his hands were clutching at his hair, pulling at it at each new movement.

Kakuzu began to thrust, nervous at his first time but easily falling into a rhythm, Hidan was gasping and groaning with pleasure, and a gravelly pant burst from his own throat as his hands slipped to grip his partner's hips. _It felt so good! _He dropped one of the legs from his shoulders and pounded him again, Hidan's teeth were clenched, he was close...very close.

"Kuzu...I'm so..." he whined

"hard?" Kakuzu finished the sentence for him and smiled. As if he'd have it_ any_ other way. Hidan's muscles clenched as he came, the hot liquid spilling over both of them, thankfully when Kakuzu met his own climax it was inside of his partner...who screamed yet again. The agonizing pressure was too much for him and an animal-like noise burst forth surely waking everyone on their floor.

"Sssh" Kakuzu calmed him and helped to cool his feverish body. Hidan laid his tired head on his lover's chest and his abused body slipped into a deep sleep. Kakuzu laid awake a minute longer, seeing that all was well before cradling Hidan's sweet body in his strong arms and joining him in slumber.


	5. Itachi's revenge

_The new chapter...ItachixTobi. Sniggers this is one of my favourite pairings, thought not my best – you'll know that if you've ever laid eyes upon the masterpiece that is I Love You...anyway, feast apon the yaoi..._

Itachi stared down at the little plastic beaker he was cradling between vampire-white hands. He sniggered and shook the pills around that were rattling in the bottom of it. What was it they were treating him for? Acute paranoia? Itachi didn't know the meaning of the word, but these pills weren't helping him. His eyes crossed, the pills weren't helping_ either_ of him... Once again, the doctors had got it wrong.

His eyes darted about rapidly before he swallowed the cupful of meds in one mouthful. Where was that kid...that dratted kid had kept him up all night with his rambling, and Itachi had kept them all up the night before with his screaming. The place was literally shaking with noise 24 hours a day. The Uchiha's eyelids drooped as the slight calming effect of the drugs found its way into his system...later...later Tobi would pay.

A lone nurse looked over into the sunlit corner where Itachi's lithe body was slumped in an armchair. Sleeping and completely at peace he looked like a little angel. His hair shone faintly just like his squeaky clean record, the guy had never put a foot out of line since he'd come here and with a nod Nurse Hinata ticked every box on her clipboard. Yes, Uchiha Itachi was a model patient.

In his daylight hours.

The clock over Tobi's head chimed 8. Eight a clock pm, he shivered and glanced outside. The evening was already upon him, the dark shadows reaching forwards again and claiming the land once made safe by the sun. He retreated further into a corner, trying to make himself invisible. A large chair was shielding him from view and he'd already missed dinner. He could not, would not come out. He'd sleep here rather than go back in that room with _him_. Tobi's single eye stared round the dirty chair, checking whether the room was clear. There was nobody around and only the orange light from the streetlamps illuminated his fragile form. Slowly, he picked himself up and crawled out.

"Tobi-kun!" a shrill voice exploded to his left, "we've been worried sick about you, where have you been? Time for bed chop chop!" a white coated lady shooed him along, cooing orders at him in such a high pitched voice. He found himself being herded down a corridor towards his room and stopped dead refusing to move.

"Come on now, Tobi we don't have all night for your little games" she barked but Tobi stood still as stone. He said nothing. The silence between them was so complete that noises floated down from the floors above, a piercing cry and rhythmic thumping. No doubt Kakuzu and Hidan. Tobi clenched his teeth and glared defensively at the night warden.

"I am not going back in the room with him" he ground his teeth together and crossed his arms

"You're lucky to have such an amiable room-mate, Tobi" she continued in a louder voice, unsuccessfully trying to drown out the agonized wails and crashing of bedposts on plaster from above.

"Itachi is a bad man" Tobi said trying to keep his voice even, "he has another side you people don't know about, he-"

That's enough of your lies, Tobi. Get to bed now" the warden lost her temper and thrust him through the door into darkness, locking it firmly behind him. She made a side note on her papers to allow him 30 milligrams of his meds tomorrow instead of the usual 20. The compulsive lying still hadn't stopped. She tutted, such a bad example.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi edged into the room, hoping against hope that he hadn't woken the older man. No light reached the room and so he didn't see the covers shift slightly, didn't see Itachi's eyes glint with apprehension and malice. The young boy edged over to the left where his small decrepit bed lay and quietly crawled onto the covers. He stopped. Something or someone was already there,

"mm Tobi your bed is so much nicer than mine" Itachi growled, propping himself up on his elbows and staring mockingly at the young boy on his hands and knees.

"Itachi – why are you in my bed?" he gasped in shock

"It smells of you" he murmured lightly and inhaled deeply. The best way to get revenge, he decided, was to take a revenge that he himself would enjoy. What better way than this?

"There's room for two in here" he continued, "come join me..." Tobi, too scared to decline, crept closer and shuffled under the thin covers next to the man he feared so much. This wasn't so bad, at least he hadn't been beaten up yet, his money hadn't been stolen and his friends hadn't been threatened. He began to drift into sleep when he felt something touching his side, Itachi's hand advanced quickly before the younger man had no chance to wake up.

"Itachi no!" he moaned in desperation as the Uchiha's hand dipped lower still, "Itachi! No don't touch me there!" his voice had risen to a girlish scream. The heavier man had pinned him down to the sheets of his own bed, and in the darkness his clothes were lost. Tobi lay on his back shaking with fear and felt two powerful thighs grip either side on him. Itachi's towered over him, undressed yet Tobi could not see a thing. He felt a skilled hand slide between his legs and slowly begin to stroke him,

"Itachi-san! Please stop!" he begged but to no avail. Those hands quickened their pace, working him up into a frenzy. He felt himself begin to harden against all possibility – how was he getting turned on by a man? It made him feel sick to his stomach, why was Itachi doing this to him? His lips parted in a silent groan as the Uchiha gripped him at his base, massaging something softly onto him. It felt like cream, but Tobi was to innocent to realize it was actually a form of lube.

When he was satisfied that Tobi had grown hard enough, Itachi shifted up the young man's body, positioning himself directly above the stiffened member.

"This will hurt me a lot more than it will you" he hissed, and without waiting for an answer pushed himself down upon Tobi. Itachi's scream of delight rang in the young boys ears as the last of his innocence was stolen from him. The ultimate price, worse than being robbed or beaten, Itachi had taken something from him that he could never get back. Silent tears leaked down his face as the 

older man pushed further onto him, grunting in effort. Sweat leaked onto his bed and passed between the two of them, the air in the room became like a furnace and Tobi gripped the sodden sheets in anger as he felt his body responding. They moved together, Itachi's eyes shining bright in pleasure and Tobi's single eye clamped shut in horror and disgust. It seemed to last an eternity before Itachi got off him, allowing him to breathe and curl up in a corner. In dismay he wiped the warm wet substance off his face and away from his lips before he tasted it. He felt like retching, and sure enough a second later he was sick on his own pillow. Itachi laughed.

"Enjoy that?" he mocked the trembling lad, "I sure did, we should do it again someti-" the formidable man's voice suddenly cracked and he stopped mid-sentence. Tobi could see nothing but imagines his eyes glazing over as his personalities clashed. The young boy sat huddled amidst the vomit and sweat as he waited, hoped and prayed that Itachi's docile side came out on top, otherwise that could spell bad news for him... His fears were put to rest however as he heard the other man give a deep sigh and collapse onto his bed, he was safe...for now.

Tobi sat, aching and shivering with his back against the cold wall staring out into the darkened room. He didn't dare move in case he woke the other up again, and so he stayed until the morning light made shadows dance under the door and the familiar if unfriendly sounds of the nurses heels clicking on the floor awoke him from his light sleep. Dark circles ringed his eyes and his face and skin were pale as death. Even Hidan had more life in him than Tobi that morning, despite having a slight limp and lovebitten neck.

With a tired glance around the room he retreated back into his hiding place, and hoped that no one and nothing would find him.

_Awww poor Tobi, I can't believe I just did that to him. Ah well I never really liked him much, hehe._


	6. Chapter 6

_Finally another update! I've been bogged down with coursework and so many exams! It makes me so happy to finally finish this masterpiece, hope you all love it...review if you do. And I mean that!_

Chapter 6 and last

3am

The brittle pavestones cracked under his feet as he stepped from the curb. He had no idea what time it was, the moon shone brightly in the black sky but not a single star was visible. A chill hung in the air along with scraps of fog, with anyone else he would have felt the beginnings of fear forming in his gut by now, but not with Kisame. Kisame would keep him safe, he was the warmth by his shoulder and the bravery surrounding his heart. Zetsu glanced to his left, watching the vestiges of neon paint dry on his partners pale skin. He didn't need that stuff to glow, to Zetsu he was as radiant as the moon itself, so mysterious and secretive.

The green haired man looked away suddenly, a lone tear pooling in the corner of his eye. This would all end tonight he was sure of it, the romance and excitement would all fade to grey when they reached the 'Zoo' once more. This little adventure would dissolve in the daily torment, the daily needles in his arm, the endless round of pills and unconscious stupors. Something snapped then and he stopped still in the middle of the sodden path, empty crisp packets and newspaper sheets blowing round his ankles matching the path of the breeze through his hair. He closed his eyes as tears ran unchecked down his handsome face and vaguely he felt Kisame's arms come round him touching his skin. He shook with the grief and horror and how suddenly a chance for change had been so rapidly snatched away. He couldn't bear it, he just couldn't bear it anymore.

As soon as the thought had zipped like lightning through his stunned senses, Kisame was at his side comforting him. He felt hot breath at his ear and chaste kisses being trailed down his neck, Kisame spun him around and stared into his eyes.

"We'll do it." He said firmly

"d-do what" Zetsu stuttered through his tears

"I know people..." Kisame started to count names off his fingers, reaching seven then fumbling in his pocket for a phone. Grabbing it he retreated into the shadows leaving Zetsu bewildered and alone in the middle of the road. He caught snatches of conversation but the dialogue was doomed to be one-sided.

'_tonight...the crossroads...Yes all of it...bring Big S and his cuz...'_

Kisame returned with a smile on his face, his round eyes aglow with mischief. "Change of plan" he chirped, taking Zetsu's arm, "hope you don't mind a walk"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3:30am

The lights burned into his eye and being unable to shield it, Deidara suffered in silence. He wriggled on the bed but to no avail, his chest felt constricted but he could do nothing about it. He thought of yelling just for the amusement of hearing his own voice, but his throat was parched and sore. His body ached and his joints were on fire, the silence was turning him deaf he was sure of it. Not a sound reached his cell through the locked door and padded walls.

"This is overkill...un" he complained

"_it's your own fault_" a clipped, calm female tone spoke from behind the door, her voice magnified through speakers behind glass.

"It was only someone's dinner!" he ranted, wriggling even more. He didn't want her to go over the whole thing again, but human company was better than being alone with the silence and the desperate _need._

"_it was the whole ward's dinner, for the whole of next week_" she continued in the same tone, "_so now we have an eating disorder to add to your psychosis and the alcoholism"_

"you found my stash!" he groaned and grimaced

"_you gained three stone in the last month Dei-chan, we're locking you up for your own safety" _she dropped the clipboard she was reading off and her gaze bore into his. It was like being branded by red hot irons, even from behind that smoked glass. He wished she'd leave, but as long as he kept her talking she might forget to lock the door...

She turned, her pink hair swinging in self important circles as she pranced back down the corridor, thinking herself above those she put behind locked doors. Deidara sniggered, the key was on his lap and the door would open to Sasori's touch. He relaxed as much as he could in the uncomfortably tight straitjacket waiting for the redhead to arrive.

It wasn't long before familiar eyes appeared behind the glass in the door and Sasori's trademark grin had fire racing through Deidara's body.

"Come in!" he whispered and his lover crept sneakily through the door, catching the key Deidara indicated and locking it.

"Wow" he exclaimed, "you look...different." He crossed the room and straddled the blonde's ample hips, running his hands up Deidara's sides under the jacket enjoying the way his flesh was soft and there was plenty of it now. He leaned over to kiss those red lips, luxuriating in the fact their bodies touched without Dei-chan even having to arch his back. Sasori slipped a knife out of his back pocket and loosened the jacket but without removing it.

"I think we'll leave that on" he snickered, then moved down to remove those tight trousers. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Deidara wore nothing underneath, the blonde's cock jumped at that small victory over his danna. And he felt himself harden inexplicably fast as Sasori stripped in front of him...on top of him. His hair grew damp with sweat and he shuddered in excitement. The redhead licked his lips, Deidara was all his, unable to stop him. Where on earth to start?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 am

Kisame's purposeful strides rang out through the frigid night. His breath came in hot clouds in front of his face and Zetsu had to hurry to keep up, they'd been walking for about twenty minutes and Zetsu had a killer stitch. A street light flickered on and off to their left and the mewling of a cat fight was the only sound, up ahead Kisame was slowing down.

Through the gloom a shiny black s.u.v was parked, hidden behind some dumpsters. He knew it had something to do with him, you didn't see those types of cars round here. Sure enough as they approached the door opened and two men got out. They were almost identical in appearance, carrying twin sports bags and introduced themselves as Sakon and Ukon. They were old friends of Kisame and apparently had a debt to pay to him. They insisted Zestu take one of the bags himself, it was heavy and had an air of danger around it. He glanced nervously at Kisame and saw his friend had slung the bag easily over his shoulder and was saying his goodbyes. Even quicker than it had appeared, the s.u.v was gone. Fumes clouded the air around them as it sped off into the industrial district and they were alone once more.

"What...what's in the bags?" Zetsu asked hesitantly

"The future" Kisame replied with a manic grin. He set his bag down to view what was inside and chuckled in appreciation. Zetsu knelt beside him and gasped as Kisame's hand came out cradling a hand grenade. Peering further in he noticed more, and guns...and bullets.

"What the fuck?!" he freaked out, "we're going to – who are we going to...?"

"We're going to delete our own records...permanently."

"We're going to kill them all" Zetsu whispered and surprised whipped through him as he felt his face muscles forming into an unexpected smile. Kisame's eyes reflected the same adrenaline he was feeling, and in the dark their lips met. A trail of saliva linked them as they broke apart,

"If this is the only way I can have you, I won't have it any other way" Zetsu whispered, his dark skin glowing warmly in the broken light. Together they heaved the bags, and started hand in hand to walk back they way they had come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4:30am

Back in the cell, Deidara's chest was heaving against the restraint of the jacket. It was too tight! It was his own fault he knew,

"Damn, Sasori! Get me outta this thing...un!"

"Only if you call me master!" was Sasori's muffled reply, the redheads face was nestled between Deidara's legs. Seeking but not touching that which he desired.

"Danna! Please!" he begged and gave a sigh of relief as the knife slashed through the thick fabric, freeing him from its evil clutches. Free to use his hands again he reached for Sasori, pushing him easily back down and throwing his head back as he felt a warm mouth envelope him.

The taste of Deidara on his tongue was so sweet and he lusted for more. Greedily he licked the first droplets of pre-cum from the tip of his lover's manhood, the salty liquid coating his lips. Sasori lightly kissed the swollen length, making his lover howl. Slowly he worked his way back, stopping briefly to swirl his tongue round the blonde's velvety skin, that insanely sensitive area between his balls and his entrance.

"Danna! ah" he panted, but Sasori continued relentlessly further and further back until his tongue slid over that sweltering spot. He ignored the cries of pleasure from above, and his own pressing need from below and instead probed inwards with his hot tongue. The warm muscle forced in between his lovers tight walls, spreading and stretching it. Just as he felt Deidara's body tense he pulled away, wanting to put off the pleasure for just a little longer.

"Why!" screamed the blonde, "I was so close...I"

"Turn over" Sasori commanded and helped his lover roll onto his belly, exposing him. Whatever Deidara was, he wasn't little and it took all Sasori's self control not to spank that wide expanse of flesh right there and then.

Using only his fingertips, he parted Dei-chan's cheeks and brushed himself back against that seemingly small hole. At the last moment he reached back into his pocket, remembering the lube and smearing it over himself with a sigh – chocolate flavour.

"Come ON danna! I can't wait any longer!"

Sasori grabbed the demanding blonde's hips and thrust forwards, despairing at the heat and pressure that overcame him. He thrust down again, feeling himself slide further and deeper. He had to hang on he knew, but he was close. Beneath him Deidara was shaking with desire and pleasure. Shots of lightning vibrated up and down his spine with every movement his master made, his hands gripped the sheets of his bed, thick thighs spread wide. His hair fell into his eyes and with one last almighty shove Sasori filled him suddenly with warmth. Deidara's own seed soaked into the mattress and left them both sticky and dirty.

"un!" he exclaimed as Sasori's smaller body fell on top of him. Together they gave into the exhaustion of another sleepless night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 am

No alarm woke him; just the birds stepping on the roof above his room jolted him from his slumber. His blankets were twisted but he wasn't cold. He wasn't dressed either. He felt more satisfied than he'd ever felt in his life, for he and Kakuzu had lain together last night. He felt the strong chest pressed tightly against his back and knew without a doubt that his lover was still inside him. He shifted slightly feeling the glorious sensation of being so completely filled. Just the thought made excitement well in the pit of his stomach and he found himself reaching down, gripping his hardening shaft and stoking softly. Kakuzu watched from over his shoulder, feigning sleep. His gentle caress whispered over Hidan's sides as the silver haired man paused to lightly scratch his engorged length.

"Fuck, Hidan" he murmured into his ear, feeling his own heart rate speed up,

"hmm..." he groaned in response, then pressed back into Kakuzu as the other man started to grow hard inside him. "Again?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

Fingernails gripped his hips with force and pulled him back, driving the rod inside him still deeper. He moaned in pain, it was too dry – the friction was killing him. They both knew, however, that there was pleasure contained in that same pain. Kakuzu rolled on top of him without pulling out and from there drove into him with force and power, he clenched his teeth upon a scream. It felt even better than the night before, even though his body ached and he was sore. Hidan dragged his aching legs under him, climbing to all fours to allow Kakuzu to enter him fully, burying himself to the hilt inside the silver haired criminal.

"You're bleeding, Hidan" Kakuzu sounded concerned and his vigorous thrusts slowed. Crimson flooded between his legs and he looked in astonishment at the other man as against all the odds he began to scream,

"Harder! Harder Kakuzu!"

The command caused his cock to jump to attention, pulsing and burning with need. He surged forwards, claiming Hidan's passageway as his own until the smaller man was panting and growling with the need to release.

White liquid splattered the thin ruined sheets, adding to the mess from the previous night and Hidan sighed, his arms almost giving way as the adrenaline rush came to an end.

"What the-" he complained as the hands on his hips dragged him backwards, Kakuzu dragged him down until he was sitting on the other man's lap. Kakuzu's strong legs stretched out under him and his back pressed against Kakuzu's muscled chest. He felt the grip around his middle tighten as Kakuzu moved him slightly, groaning deeply. The noise reverberated through them and together they moved as one...

Suddenly the rotten, decayed door burst open spraying lumps of wood over both of them just as Kakuzu met his climax. His animal roar was lost in the shouts of the wardens as they flooded the room. Indistinguishable orders were shouted out and Hidan was pulled roughly away, wrapped in scratchy fabric, screaming for his lover.

"Hidan!!" Kakuzu screamed above the rising noise of orderlies eagerly stampeding the small room, anxious that justice be done. He scrambled regretfully to the corner and nobody paid him any attention, within minutes the hustle was done and he was left naked and alone, with a sinking feeling of failure. His conscience nagged at him, telling him that it was already too late, that the things those people carried in needles would have dispatched his partner by now. Still he pulled on his jeans and charged through the door, only to stop dead in his tracks as he reached the rec room.

Hidan lay sprawled on a sofa, four red dots bleeding and gleaming evilly in his left arm. His eyes were open but vacant, his lips apart and no strength left in his limbs. Kakuzu approached with dread in his heart. Over-medication, the signs of it were clear before his eyes. He looked into his lover's eyes and realized a tranquilizer had been shot into him, enough to knock out two men. He took Hidan's weak hand, squeezing it in his own and willing his heart not to break as he felt nothing in return.

6:45 am

"We sneak in, split some wigs on the first floor just for lols, then you head up to the office and I'll watch your back..." Zetsu outlined the plan again as they crouched under a ground floor window.

"I know the plan, Zetsu. I won't fail you." Kisame whispered bravely

"See you on the other side" he murmured and brushed his firm lips against Kisame's.

"One, two, THREE!" they screamed and rushed inside.

The sound of bullets tearing through flesh, bone and brick shook the building from the foundations up. Hundred of pairs of feet slapped on the stone staircases as the other inmates searched for sanctuary on the higher floors. Down below an ominous crackling signalled the beginnings of a fire in the main office and sparks flew as Kisame destroyed the institutions computer base. The floor seemed to vibrate as another explosion rocked the house; Zetsu was letting off grenades in the outer blocks, extinguishing any life along the perimeter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck was that?" Deidara gasped as the two of them picked themselves up from the floor. The last explosion had shaken them from the bed, and Sasori was just glad Deidara had fallen first – providing a very soft landing.

"Riot?" he suggested and fear flooded his lover's face.

"lets get the hell out" he panicked and ambled towards the door. In the background the redhead cackled cruelly,

"Not only are you stark naked, but you couldn't run for shit fatboy!" he laughed throwing Deidara his pants and watching in unconcealed amusement as he struggled back into them. The mocking smile was wiped off his face however, when he realized that the rioters had reached their floor. More had joined in Kisame and Zetsu's campaign, greedily accepting the spare guns and ammo from the sports bags. Sane and insane patients crowded the halls, each eager to get a snatch of the action. Clear headed and drugged people alike fell in the slaughter that followed. Every orderly, warden and nurse was gunned down where they stood and blood ran in rivulets between Sasori's bare feet as they fled the scene. Itachi stood on the stairs, stunned as his ankles were coated in crimson, desperately clinging to Tobi's hand as the bullet in his chest brought him to his knees.

"Itachi-san?" the younger boy wailed, forgetting the wrongs done to him and just grieving for another lost life. Broken glass mingled with the bodies, blood and bullet casings littering the once clean floors as the crowd pushed forwards.

Towards the back of the line, Pein clutched a gun to his chest, murderous intent written on his face as he stared across the corridor at Orochimaru. He hadn't forgotten what was done to his girlfriend, hadn't forgotten the pain and anguish she's been put through at that man's hands. Without hesitation he raised the gun and ran at the pale man, not realising the possibility that he also possessed a weapon.

Cold hands raised the deadly metal, pointing steadily between the ginger man's eyes, "stop right there, pretty-boy" the rapist spat, climbing to his feet.

"I'll-i'll kill you!" Pein stuttered, waving the gun vaguely, "I'd rather die than let you live on to rape innocent women!"

"Then die" Orochimaru cursed and fired, the bullet had no sooner left his gun then Pein shot too and both men fell. In the cocktail of blood and water lying in a deadly mix upon the floor, both shed their lasts breaths and departed, yet around them war carried on regardless.

Kisame's militant patrol had reached the end of the 3rd floor, the deaths of hundreds resting on their young shoulders. Behind Zetsu, Tobi cowered, testing the theory that joining them would grant him immunity. Suddenly the march halted and his small form was shunted forwards. In front of them a woman sat in despair, her blue hair falling limply in her face and her eyes registering nothing but fear and confusion.

"Kill this bitch, Tobi" Kisame sneered

"K-kill?" his small voice was unsure

"She associated with _them_, she was on _first name terms_ with the animals that ran this place. Kill her now, or forever wish you had" his tone was definite and Tobi raised the gun. His young mind was crippled with the violence that surrounded him. Blood rushed in his ears and darkness encroached on his dulled senses, what was right? What was wrong? Where was Itachi? The questions remained unanswered and numbly he pulled the trigger, hardly noticing as her head exploded, her warm blood coating his face and stinging his eyes. A mutated cheer rose up around him and the crowd surged on, their career of death not yet complete. Tobi cried as their feet trampled the girl's corpse, treading her blood into the tiles, grinding her exposed bones into the floor like common dirt. What had he done? He whirled around, desperate for someone to comfort him, help him numb the pain with meds once more. He was all alone with the blood on the walls, the blood drying on his skin, the blood in his hair and his eyes. Automatically he raised the gun again like he'd seen someone do just once before, the cold metal pressed between his eyes as his index finger stretched to reach the trigger.

"Mother...i'm sorry..." he whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two last shots rang out in quick succession as Deidara struggled through the open window.

"Hurry up you lump of lard!" Sasori screamed, "they've started on each other, we're gonna be next!"

"Allright allright!" Deidara shouted as he freed himself from the windowledge and dropped into the dumpster below, "it isn't easy for a man of my size...un!"

"Man of your size...whatever" Sasori scoffed in an offhand way, their relaxed conversation in times of such horror an obvious sign of their mental instability. Gradually and cautiously, smelling of garbage they freed themselves from the grips of death itself just as more agonized screams ripped through the building. Hand in hand they fled, with nowhere to go and only the clothes they stood up in to warm them from the cold winter chill. By the grace of luck and chance, Sasori and Deidara escaped with their lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hidan, you have to take my hand!" Kakuzu whispered urgently into his ears, but the most Hidan could do was weakly wrap his arm around his friend's shoulders, pleading with his eyes and begging for help. The shouts and cheers were coming closer, and the heat of the fire was spreading. The scent of blood was a heady stench riding upon the air, and with every fresh explosion Kakuzu knew their time was running out.

"urgh..." Hidan slurred and his eyes rolled back into his head. Kakuzu's midnight black dreadlocks swung as he shook his head in disbelief. How was this happening? Was it going to end like this? Using all his remaining strength to save a life when so many had been laid to waste, he hoisted Hidan's dead weight from the chair and staggered across the room.

"Hang on, just hang on" he pleaded. Every step he took bought them more time and soon they were heading out of a door and down a fire escape. Alarms rang out through the entire complex but all was drowned out by the roar of the fire in the east wing. Coming to an exhausted halt in an abandoned office, Kakuzu laid Hidan on the damp floor. The emergency sprinklers had long since given out, the fact of their survival was merely down to luck. Luck which was running out. To his left, Hidan gave a gurgling moan and tried to raise his head. It was a miracle he hadn't passed out or died from overdose, but unconsciousness was an imminent threat.

"Kuz...kuzu?" he murmured weakly but Kakuzu wasn't accepting any goodbyes.

"You're going to make it" he whispered but the tears dripping onto Hidan's pale skin were a giveaway of his fears. He held the limp body close to his, cradling Hidan's silver head in his lap, gently stroking his skin as the rasping breaths grew quieter. The tears flowed freely from his face, and in a snap decision he snatched the rosary from around his lover's neck, clutching it until his knuckles grew white and the cold metal became warm from his touch.

"I was never one for religion" he began hesitantly, not knowing to whom or what he was praying, but trusting in faith and a desperate need for comfort. "Please, take my life and spare his" he glanced down towards Hidan's eyelids as they flickered, hope exploding inside him. Would Jashin even listen to his humble pleas, when he wasn't part of the religion itself? He clung to the rosary as he clung to Hidan as the noise, screams, dying laughter and gunshots reached a crescendo above them.

He had no idea how long he sat there, amongst the fear and death. It could have been hours or even days. Silenced reigned now. He had no idea who had lived and who had died, all he knew was that Hidan's pulse had grown stronger and he himself had not yet passed on. The sun climbed higher in the sky, shedding light on the horror within the building. No sounds came from above, even the birds had deserted this place. Kakuzu's tired mind drifted into a fistful sleep he felt Hidan stir. Beautiful eyes opened and looked upon the face of his rescuer,

"When this is over, you fucking owe Jashin one" he sniggered, and brought Kakuzu's cracked lips into a bruising kiss.

Upstairs the story was entirely different. Zetsu sat gripping the knife sticking out of his ribs and glaring across the mass of bodies at the only other living person in the corridor. Kisame leaned up against the wall, panting and fighting for breath. He had a broken rib, which had punctured his lung. He had minutes left at best.

"We had a good run" Zetsu choked and smiled a lopsided grin. After the initial slaughter of every person of authority, the inmates had turned on each other. The corridors, rec rooms and dorms of every floor had turned into bloodbaths. When the bullets ran out, they had turned to knives stolen from the kitchens, fighting stabbing and slashing their way through flesh. Only two now remained.

Kisame crawled painfully through the heaps of the dead, knees and hands slipping in blood and worse until he reached Zetsu. Their lips met briefly and they slumped together, spending their last moments finally in each others arms.

"See you on the other side" Kisame whispered

_And that, my friends is officially the end. Hope you all enjoyed the ride. I'm off to sleep now, you don't even __**wanna**__ know what the time is xD. _

_Oh yeah and REVIEW, seriously I want to know what you all thought_


End file.
